Middleware is a kind of supporting software for use in Linux-like operating system, which is used to support development of application systems.
However, the middleware generally be used in user space. Fore example, High Availability (HA) middleware is used in user space to support a high available function with Linux-like operating system, which provides a high speed, stable and continuous network communication. Wherein, the HA middleware is formed as AIS (Application Interface Specification) standard established by Service Availability Forum (SA Forum).
Some kernel space modules, such as Layer 2 HA (High Available) network communication modules, can not use the HA middleware directly. The function call request from the kernel space modules has to be transformed as a user space supportable command, and then sent to the HA middleware. Hence, the communication between the kernel space modules and the HA middleware is not convenient and complex.
The kernel space modules must be developed for each specific module and middleware with specific bridging system, which is inconvenient and waste lots cost to develop specific bridging system for each kernel space module and middleware.